Jailbird
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: This is one caged bird that doesn't sing. -Rated for Sexual Content-  Kyo x Satomi  Note: An OC story
1. POW

**Jailbird **

_Chapter One_

-POW-

It was dark. But not evening dark. There was something over her eyes. The woman groaned. Her whole body was sore with ache. She tried to move her arms in attempts to heal herself, but found them bound behind her back. At the movement, the two men, who each had a hand clamped around one of her upper arms, glanced down to the blind folded, pink haired, Suna shinobi. "I wouldn't try anything." One of them warned.

At the sound, the woman glanced up weakly, her brow showing the hateful glare that the cloth hid. She tried to remember how she was in this predicament, and then grimaced when the memory hit. She remembered the attack on the border. She and her twin sister had been on patrol when it happened. The fight was mostly a blur, but she did remember the large stone slabs that would have crushed them both had the younger twin not protected them with her blood line inheritance.

But then everything got fuzzy and something did hit them. That was when the world had vanished from her sight. Panic shot through her then. "Where's my sister." She demanded, tensing up and trying to evoke her chakra, which did not respond. Which only meant one thing. She was sealed.

"Unfortunately," the other man sighed. "In attempts to recover her, your annoying brother arrived. Not before we could take you though. We should get some useful information from the Kazekage's daughter. Not to mention you'll be a nice gift for the royal family."

Her eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"Shut up." They both ordered. They pushed open two massive stone doors and walked into a large, but comfortable room. "Tsuchikage-sama. We have arrived with the prisoner." The one on the left spoke, his voice much heavier than the one on the right.

The blindfold was ripped off then and she was thrown onto her knees before the group. She had to let her pale jade eyes adjust to the sudden light before she could take in any faces, but they were all ones she didn't recognize. "This is Sabaku no Satomi." The shorter of the two guards announced, pointing to the pink haired woman, whose hair was tied back in a tight braid. She had on black capris, ninja shoes, and a red short sleeved shirt that stopped just above her naval with fishnet covering the rest of her exposed flesh. "The Kazekage's eldest daughter."

The old, toad-like man sat forward in his chair, scrutinizing her. "And what about the other one?" he asked, not sounding pleased in the least.

"Unfortunately, there was a bit of interference. We had her, but Sabaku no Toshiro arrived before we could grab the younger one."

"I see." He sat back. "Well, it isn't exactly what I wanted, but I suppose it's better than nothing."

The men walked up, stopping on either side of Satomi. "If I may sire, she is the calmer one. The youngest is unpredictable and loud and I've heard she's pretty darn annoying. Not to mention that Uchiha clan has a claim on her. Maybe this is a blessing to have gotten the one with less baggage."

Satomi actually stifled a small chuckle. The thought of her sister as baggage was truly amusing. "Alright." She sighed and looked up to the Kage, her face devoid of all emotion. "Let's make this easy and just let me go. That way, I won't crush all your skulls on my way out."

The old man snorted loudly. "I see she's as arrogant as the others." He said to his guards, completely ignoring her.

She just stared at him, slightly annoyed. "Well what do you expect? It's the offspring of that arrogant Kazekage and his loud mouth wife."

"What do you want to do with her?" the other asked.

"Well…we can't put her in the dungeons…" he rubbed his chin. "She is a Kage's child after all, and a woman at that. You know how fragile they are." He joked, making the other men laugh.

"Can we just get this over with? My knees are starting to hurt."

One of the men shoved Satomi, making her fall forward and land on the ground as they held her there with their feet. "Damn these Suna brats are disrespectful."

The Tsuchikage inclined his head in agreement. "Yes, they are. But I have a feeling that by the time we're done with this one she will have better manners." He said. "Take her to Kyo's room." He waved dismissively.

The two nodded and each took one of the woman's arms. The tough looking one smirked and touched his finger beneath her chin, tilting her head up. "She'll make a pretty little gift for your grandson sire, especially without all these clothes on."

Satomi's eyes widened and for the first time her fear was shown on her face. "What?" she gasped, being dragged off once more.

"She'll make such a darling little pet won't she?" they began their conversation, ignoring the struggling female between them. They took her to another room, where two gruff looking women took her and stripped her down bare, washing her, very painfully, but not enough to leave any redness.

"We'll have her ready." They shooed the men out and began brushing out her long pink hair. They dressed her once more in a soft, white sheer cloth that tied over her shoulder and left the rest of her body bare. They fanned out her hair, making it look perfect as it cascaded in waves around her body. "Perfect." They said together, getting a harsh glare from Satomi. They took out gold cuffs and snapped them on before cutting off the rope that had been there.

Finally, the men came back in and took hold of her once more. As they led her down the hall, they did nothing to hide their gazes from her slightly exposed body. Satomi just frowned, glaring at the ground. There was literally nothing she could do until she was left alone long enough to think. She had surmised, while they were washing her body, that the seal for her chakra was somewhere on her back, since she didn't see it anywhere.

When they reached a large door, the two men knocked before entering. "Kyo-sama. Your grandfather has a prize for you. The spoils of war, not to be so blunt."

"What could I possibly want from the war?" a man asked. Satomi looked up to put a face to the voice and name, and saw a man on the other side of the room. She couldn't make out what he looked like though, because he was hidden behind a large canvas.

"Come and see, Kyo-sama. I doubt you will be disappointed." One of the men smirked.

An audible sigh could be heard, and the man stepped out from around the canvas, wiping his hands off on a cloth. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He had on an all black outfit, the top scooping, with a V cut in the center to reveal part of his chest. It had short sleeves, but the rest of his arms were wrapped in a strip of white cloth. His eyes widened when he saw Satomi, and he tossed the cloth he was using to clean his hands to the floor before walking over to them.

"Who is she?" he asked, though his gaze never left her face.

She actually stared at him in slight fascination, until of course one of the men grabbed the back of her neck and forced her forward and down into a kneeling position, though her face was tilted up for him to see fully. "This is Sabaku no Satomi. The healer of Suna."

Kyo looked down at her, surprise lighting his hazel depths. "Really?" he knelt down so that she wouldn't have to look up at him with that uncomfortable angle. "I never knew she was this beautiful." He murmured.

Her gaze slanted into a threatening glare and she spit in his face. Both men went wide eyed and shoved her down, grabbing her hair and holding her to the hard ground. "Apologize!" they ordered, the one holding her head gripped her hair painfully and jerked her head up so she was forced to tilt her face up at Kyo.

"No." she seethed.

Kyo simply smiled and wiped it off. "It's okay guys, she has every right to be upset with her predicament." He said, straightening and waving off the whole ordeal. "You guys can leave now. You're interrupting my work."

"But Kyo-sama…" they looked worried and then back down to the woman.

"But what?" he raised a brow.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Are you saying I am not capable of taking care of myself?" he asked.

They both shook their heads and nodded, the one standing made for the door while the other leaned down and glared at Satomi. "You behave." He ordered venomously, tugging on her hair harshly and making her wince. He pushed her down to the floor once more before standing and leaving with the other.

Satomi shut her eyes tightly and smoothed her hands along the ground before attempting to get up, though she didn't show it. His abuse had really hurt, especially since she hit her jaw on the hard floor.

Noticing her slight struggle, Kyo stepped forward and gently grasped her upper arms. "Here, let me help you." He said, attempting to help her off the ground. But the second his hands touched her skin she smacked it away, giving him a harsh glare.

"Don't touch me." She said lowly, sitting up and brushing away some of her hair from her face.

"Okay, I won't do anything you don't want me to." He said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm Kyo, by the way. And, circumstances aside, it really is nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you and your siblings." He said wholeheartedly.

She just stared at him, keeping her gaze hard and as unreadable as her face. She was not going to talk to this freak like everything was okay. In fact, he was acting as if she were there visiting him.

He walked back over to his canvas and picked up a piece of charcoal, resuming his work. "So, how did they catch you?" he glanced at her. She glared at him and stood, turning and heading for the door. Like hell was she going to sit idly by in this place.

"Oh I wouldn't go out there if I were you. Beyond those doors, I have no control over what the other men do to you. So, even if you don't want to be here, this room is actually the safest one in the place." Kyo said, not even looking up from his work.

Satomi glanced back at him, ignoring his warning and opening the door as she looked around. Surprisingly, there was no one in the hallway, so she ventured out and shut the door behind her. She could get out of this. Then one of the men from earlier appeared at the end of the hallway and made eye contact with her, and even from this distance she could tell his thoughts were far from friendly.

Before she could do anything though, she was yanked backwards into the room she had just left, landing against Kyo's chest. "Are you stupid or something? I told you not to leave the room." He said, moving to stand between her and the door. "In that revealing dress and your hands bound, you are just asking to be gang raped." He gestured to her whole outfit. "Is that what you want?"

She stared up at him, obviously thinking over his words and finding the truth in them. But what the hell made him so different? Those disgusting men brought her to him, but then again it was only because they were told too. He searched her face and sighed. "Look, I know you don't want to be here, but you should believe me when I tell you that my room really is the safest place for you."

She wedged her hands between them and slowly pulled out from his grasp. Without a word, she walked away from him and to the open bathroom that was connected to the room. She shut the door and went over to the sink, sitting up on the counter. She sighed and stared forward, trying to formulate a way to escape. It might take some time, but she knew she could do it. Or at least, last until her siblings came busting in without a plan.

She sat in there for a while, until she heard a knock on the door. "Satomi?" Kyo's voice called. "I brought you some food if you're hungry, but you'll have to come out to get it." She didn't reply, and after a few seconds of silence he spoke up again. "You'll need all the strength you can get if you want to escape." He stated.

With a dejected sigh, Satomi got up opened the door quickly. She hit the plate in his hand up, causing it all to fall on the floor. She slammed the door in his face and returned to her spot on the counter, leaning against the mirror.

"That's okay! I brought up extras!" he said happily through the wood. She could hear the sound of him picking up the food on the other side of the door.

She repressed a groan and covered her face with her hands, remaining silent. A few seconds later he opened the door to the bathroom, poking his head in. "So is that a no to dinner? Cause' I'm not gonna lie, it looks pretty good. When it's not on the floor that is." He smiled at his joke.

She picked up a glass soap dish that was next to her and threw it right at his face. He blinked and closed the door enough to where it shattered on the inside, blocking him from any harm. "Okay well you just have fun in there. I'll leave your dinner right here, just in case you change your mind." He set the plate of food on the edge of the counter before closing the bathroom door.

He let out a small sigh and cringed when he heard another shatter from inside the bathroom. Shaking his head, he went back over to his canvas, absentmindedly eating his own meal as he continued to work on his artwork.

Satomi sat in the bathroom, staring at the designs around the room. She got up then and walked over to the window, stepping up on the toilet, and looking out at the village. She sighed, they were up on a plateau that was pretty high above the village.

She got down and began to do anything to keep her mind from letting the incarceration set in. Finally, she felt exhaustion begin to set in and used some of the towels in the bathroom to make up a small bed in the bathtub. Once it was all finished, she lay down and closed her eyes, forcing herself to fall asleep. It wouldn't do well to stay awake. She would need all the energy she could muster. And without her chakra, it made it all too easy to drift off.

A couple hours later Kyo poked his head into the bathroom once more and looked around. His eyes zeroed in on Satomi's form in the bathtub, and he walked over to check on her. Seeing that she was asleep, he carefully picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the bathroom. He set her down on the left side of his bed, tucking her beneath the covers. Then he readied himself for bed, and went over to the couch in his room, making it up into a bed. Once he was done, he turned off the lights and lay on the couch, facing his bedroom before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Awkward Turtle

**Jailbird**

_Chapter Two_

-Awkward Turtle-

Kyo sighed as he finished his picture. It had taken him a little over two weeks, but he was finally done. An entire mural on what the ninja world should be like, without war. He wiped the charcoal on his hands off on a towel, and glanced over at the bathroom door.

Things hadn't really improved with Satomi. Every day, for two weeks, she shut herself in his bathroom, not coming out until he went in there and carried her sleeping form to his bed, before making his own on the couch. After four days she finally ate, and that was only because he had gone out of his way to prove to her that it wasn't poisoned, as well as pointing out that she was beginning to lose weight, and as a medic she knew that what she was doing was wrong.

And so, glaring at him, she took the plate from his hands and ate her breakfast. But she never spoke to him. She showered, that he knew for certain, but that was all he was sure of that she did when she was in the bathroom.

He picked up the canvas and set it against the wall, picking up a new one and setting it up on his easel. He sat down on his stool and stared at the blank sheet, contemplating on what to do next. His eyes shot over to the bathroom door when it opened, and Satomi stepped out, walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed. Kyo's eyes watched her the whole time, and he continued to stare at her. "Hey." He greeted, giving her a small smile.

As usual she ignored him and stared at the wall, just needing something soft to sit on. Life was horrible, and he talked a lot. But at least the food wasn't too bad, after she'd finally started to eat. Though she was surprised he had yet to try anything with her.

"So, I finished my charcoal drawing." He announced, gesturing over to it. "But I don't know what to do next."

Satomi shrugged, running one of her hands down her face. He tried again. "Hey, can I paint you?" he asked, seeming to perk up a bit. "Your beauty and radiance would be perfect for an oil painting, especially in this light." He made a rectangle with both of his hands and looked at her through it.

She glanced back at him and shook her head. "No."

He gasped and his eyes widened as a happy smile came to his face. "Satomi, you finally spoke!" he announced, running over to her and hugging her quickly. "Your voice is really melodic."

Her eyes widened with horror and she shoved him off of her, glaring at him. "Don't touch me."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He apologized, stepping back. "I just get really excited sometimes, and the sound of your voice made me forget myself."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does." He nodded.

"No." she said, her glare turning icier. "It doesn't."

He held up his finger. "See, here's why it makes sense. Your voice was so beautiful, and I got so excited from the lovely sound of it, that I completely forgot about your no touching rule and hugged you." He smiled once more. "So there, it makes sense."

"But all I said was 'no'." she frowned, actually looking confused.

"That doesn't make it any less beautiful." He told her. "At least, not to me."

Satomi rolled her eyes and stood, grabbing one of the folded sheets on the couch. She walked over to the balcony and opened the doors, a small gust blowing in and lifting the makeshift dress. She blushed slightly and held her hands down in attempts to stop it from rising. "Stupid wind." She cursed.

Kyo followed her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Leaving." She said sharply, tying one end of the sheet to the balcony and then looking over the edge. It would be hard, since her hands were still cuffed to one another, but she could do it.

He sighed. "I highly doubt that's the best way to go. Especially in that outfit. I mean, how well are you going to be able to travel all the way back to Suna in some skimpy, nearly see-through dress, no shoes, hands bound, and absolutely no chakra?" he raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe. "Not to mention the fact that you will probably be caught, beaten, and then gang raped by the border patrol, if not the guards we have here." He said.

"What is with you and gang banging? If you haven't noticed I don't really give the reactions people want. So it makes me less desirable." She explained, crawling onto the edge and keeping a tight grip on the sheet.

"Reactions don't really matter when the guy just wants a good fuck and has a perfectly immobile beauty to get it from." He said. "Besides, you won't last out there without the proper supplies."

She looked back at him and held up her middle finger, sticking her tongue out him. "Fuck you. I can last as long as I want. Besides, what the hell do you care?"

Kyo just reached out and covered her hand with both of his, lowering the offending gesture. "You know, a lady such as yourself should not speak that way. And I care because I like you." He smiled, patting her hand.

Her expression shifted into a confused stare for only a moment before turning to a glare once more. "How could you possibly like me? I haven't ever spoken to you."

"Doesn't mean that I can't like you." He said.

"Yeah. It does. Since that means you don't know me." She pointed out smugly.

The blonde's smile never faded. "Sure I do. You're a medic, meaning that you like to save lives, not so much as take them. You don't really talk that much even when you are on speaking terms with someone, but that only means that your words are that much more important. Not to mention your aura is just…beautiful. You can tell a lot about a person's character by their aura." He nodded knowingly.

Satomi gave him an odd stare, looking down from his eyes to his hands. "And you can see this…so called aura?"

"Mhm." He nodded enthusiastically.

She appeared doubtful. "Really?"

"Yup."

"I doubt it."

"That's just cause' you're jealous that you can't see my aura." He winked.

"No…I'm pretty sure that's not the reason."

"Then what is the reason?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head before gripping onto the sheet and starting her descent. He walked over to the rail and looked down at her. "So…just out of curiosity, how do you plan on reaching the bottom? Are you gonna climb down the edge of the plateau on your bare feet?"

"If I told you then it would be counterproductive to my goal." She sighed, getting to the edge and beginning to swing towards the lower level, since one of the windows was just within reach. Finally, she managed a good sway and jumped from the cloth and latched onto the ledge. Victory surged through her body and she checked the room before breaking in and looking around.

It was vacant, and she actually smiled. This was it, if she could creep out of this massive house, she could get out. She pressed her ear to the door and listened for a long while, and once she was sure there was no one in the hall, she opened it and took off, heading down towards the main entrance.

Not even halfway down the hallway, she froze in her tracks when the sound of a door opening echoed throughout the hall. Slowly, she turned and looked over her shoulder, going wide eyed when a Rock shinobi walked out. He spotted her and frowned.

"What are you doing out of your room?" he asked, walking towards her.

Panic filled her whole body and she tried to think of an excuse. What could she possibly say? Then something flashed through her mind. What would Natsumi do? She smirked and straightened, giving the ninja an uncharacteristic devious smile. "Well…" she allowed herself to blush, which wasn't hard since the thought itself of her words embarrassed her. "I hate to say…" she leaned closer, resting her hand on his chest. "But I've grown so bored with the pleasures my blonde master services me with and was hoping to find a…_willing_ substitute."

The man's eyes widened, and then he smirked as he placed his hands on her hips before pulling her against his already aroused body. "Then you can stop your search, cause' I am more than willing." He gripped her rear then, squeezing it somewhat roughly.

She giggled, her stomach turning with disgust at her actions and her words. But she leaned into him nonetheless, feeling something hard pushing between her legs. "And you'll amaze me?" she asked softly, letting her hands rub against his disgusting erection and lower in attempts to hide her goal of taking a kunai from the holster strapped to his thigh.

"I'll make you see stars." He began to knead the two cheeks before scrunching up her dress in his hands to lift it.

"Fantastic." She smirked, pulling out one of the sharp weapons. She got on her tiptoes, her lips almost touching his until his eyes went wide and filled with pain. "Now stop touching me." She glared, able to pull away from him. She turned the kunai in her hand and sliced his throat to silence the yell she saw coming.

Without a moment's hesitation she started down the halls once more and stopped when she heard voices. She was so close, she could feel it. And then she saw the main stairs into the front room. "Yes." She whispered, assessing where all the ninja were.

"You shouldn't have left Kyo-sama's room." A familiar voice said, causing her head to whip to the left. Her eyes widened when the rough guard from the day she was brought to this horrible place emerged from the wall, probably from having used some kind of earth jutsu.

He gave her a dark smirk as he broke away from the wall and slowly made his way towards her, like a hunter stalking its prey. "Because now I can do whatever I want to you."

Satomi's eyes widened and she pressed against the wall, since she was now trapped between him and it. He came up and gripped her around the neck with one hand, using the other to snatch away her stolen kunai and toss it to the floor. Then he pulled her forward roughly, so that his mouth was next to her ear. "I'm going to make you wish you had never set foot out of your safe little home back in Suna." He whispered, before slamming her back against the hard wall with enough force for it to hurt her, but not enough to knock her unconscious.

She coughed out, trying to get a decent breath. She lifted her hands and tried to claw away at his iron grip, but her vision was becoming blurry from the lack of air. Suddenly she fell to the floor, and she could breathe. She coughed once more and put a hand to her throat, looking up and seeing Kyo standing between her and her attacker, who was on the other side of the hall, rubbing his jaw.

"Come now Sato, is that any way to treat a lady?" he asked, a fake smile on his face. "I know your dear mother taught you better."

"She shouldn't be wandering about." Sato glared, lowering his hand. "I was merely teaching her a lesson."

Kyo nodded. "Yes, well, consider your job finished. She is mine, and therefore, mine to punish. If I require your assistance I will let you know." He turned and knelt to the ground, carefully picking Satomi up and cradling her against his chest. He began to walk back down the hallway, until he paused and looked back at the man over his shoulder. "Oh, and if you ever touch her again, I'll make sure that your punishment is ten times worse than what you did to her." He smiled humorlessly once more before continuing on his way. When he had rounded the corner and they were out of earshot, Kyo looked down at her in worry. "Satomi, are you okay? He didn't do anything else to you, did he?"

Satomi stared up at him, looking scared and much like a small child. She didn't know what to say. She really didn't even know what to think. His tone, his demeanor, everything about him a few minutes ago was so alarming she actually felt fear take over her body. Which was odd, because she'd never felt that from him, not even once.

The blonde looked over her before returning his hazel gaze to her face. "Are you in shock right now? Do you need me to get you some medicine or something?" he asked.

She shook her head, still staring at him in awe. It was simply amazing. "What's wrong? You're being oddly quiet." He observed as he ascended the stairs to the floor where his room was located.

"Really?" she arched a curious brow, having been awakened from her stupor. "I'm being oddly quiet when I haven't spoken to you until today?"

He smiled at her, seeming like his old, happy-go-lucky self. "Ha, I knew that would get you to talk." He said, obviously pleased with himself.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, looking off. Kyo took her back to his room, kicking his door shut behind him before walking over and setting her on his bed. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, gently grasping her chin and tilting it up so that he could get a better look at her neck. "Your neck looks like it's gonna bruise a bit, but other than that I don't see any other damage."

"I'm fine." She attempted to bat his hand away, a small tiny pink blush spreading across her cheeks from his odd, yet caring touch. It was strange, she'd been with him for two weeks and yet he'd never touched her in a sexual way. He never said anything offending, but he did talk all the time. She knew him, because he had told her so. She focused her gaze back on him, searching his concerned eyes. "What color…is my aura?"

He looked surprised by her question, but then smiled kindly at her. "Your aura is yellow." He said as his thumb caressed her jaw. "A bright, beautiful yellow.

Her face turned downcast, almost like she didn't believe him. "Really?"

"Yes." He nodded, stooping a bit so that he could look up into her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong…" she sighed. "I killed one of your ninja." She admitted.

"So." He shrugged. "You were trying to escape, it's only expected."

"I got caught. So I tried acting like my sister and he grabbed my butt and like…" she lifted her hands, making grabbing gestures with them in the manner the man from before had done to her rear.

Kyo simply smiled up at her, though his body visibly tensed a bit. "Then you had every right to do what you did Satomi."

"I'm sorry…" she sighed, lowering her head in shame, though she didn't understand why, maybe it was because she didn't like his aversion to her admission.

He cupped her face with his hands and tilted it upwards as he stood. "Hey, don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. Sorry I didn't leave to follow you sooner, so that you wouldn't have had to go through any of that." He said softly.

She shook her head and shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't have even tried. I've been trying to assess a way out for weeks…but I guess I really can't leave on my own."

"Satomi, I promise, that when the right time comes, I will help you escape." He told her, lowering his hands.

"You wouldn't really do that." She frowned, looking down once more. "Please don't spark any hope within me for such a thing."

"I never lie." He stated firmly. "And I mean it. When the best opportunity presents itself, I will make it possible for you to go home." He clapped his hands together then. "But for now, let's just get those handcuffs off you, shall we? I bet you'd like to be able to shower and stuff without the restraints."

The pink haired woman nodded and offered her wrists out to him. He walked over and grabbed a pouch. He reached in and took out some white clay. Then he walked back over to her and shoved it in the keyhole, before forming a few hand signs that hardened the white substance. Turning it, the cuffs snapped open and he took them from her, setting them aside before gently massaging one of her wrists. "There you go. I bet that feels a lot better, huh?" he looked up at her.

"Yeah…" she nodded, looking down to her wrists as well.

Kyo moved on to her other wrist and rubbed it soothingly. "Are you hungry?"

"Kinda…" she sighed, returning her gaze to his.

"Okay, I'll go get you something to eat for lunch." He kissed the back of her hand and stood. "I'll be right back." He smiled before letting go of her hand and leaving the room.

She stared after him and then looked around the room once she was alone. She glanced down to her wrists and a thought erupted in her mind. She could try and escape now. But then she frowned. Would something stop her once more? And he had just saved her, something inside her told her he wouldn't be so kind the second time around if she attempted.

So, her mind made up, she remained in the room, deciding to get up and look at the drying canvases. He was really talented. A little while later Kyo came back to the room, carrying two plates, two glasses, and he had something black draped over his arm. He smiled when he saw her admiring his work. "I could always paint something for you if you want." he offered as he walked towards the bed. "Unless you don't want a painting. I do drawings and sculptures as well."

Satomi glanced over at him and then the thing on his arm. "What's that?" she asked, ignoring his offer.

"Oh, I got you something else to wear." He opened his arms and unfolded a black dress. "I couldn't find any pants and stuff, but I figured you'd rather wear something a little less revealing than what you have on." He shrugged. The dress was almost exactly like her white one, but the shoulder strap was made of silver rope, and the bust was a bit tighter.

She stopped in front of him and took the dress, examining it and shrugging. "Thanks I guess." She sighed, heading into the bathroom to change, and when she emerged she was wearing the dress. She looked around the room and located him sitting on the bed.

"You look really pretty." He smiled at her. "Here's your plate. It's nothing fancy, just a sandwich. But it's better than nothing." He pushed a plate towards her.

Without a word, Satomi took the plate and sat beside him, beginning to eat, since by now she was comfortable with what he made her to eat. There was a long silence between them as they ate. She chewed her sandwich and swallowed, before lowering it to her plate. She looked over at him and met his gaze. "How come you haven't…tried anything with me?"

He looked up from his sandwich, a bit startled. "Well…it's not that I don't find you attractive, because honestly, I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. But I figured you wouldn't want me to try anything with you, and I'm not really the type of guy to force a woman, so I haven't." he shrugged.

"Yeah but…" she sighed. "You're a man. And isn't it like a dream to have a woman imprisoned in your bed?"

This made him chuckle. "Well, yeah, but for me it would have to be a form of role play. So the woman would have to be willing."

"So you don't want to?" she asked suspiciously.

He sighed and looked at her, giving her his full attention. "Satomi, I would be lying if I told you that sleeping with you wouldn't be wonderful. But I'm not going to force myself on you."

"Have you thought of it?"

"Forcing you?" he asked, shocked.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No. Of sleeping with me. Like normally, or was it just a stray thought like once, that you pushed aside?"

"Well…it crossed my mind…" he trailed off, looking away in slight embarrassment. Then he looked back at her and smiled slightly. "But, I'm a guy, so it's normal. For the most part though I've been focusing on trying to get you to talk to me, and now that you are my goal has changed to trying to get you to like me." His smile grew.

"I doubt that will ever happen." She scoffed, taking a sip of her water. "No matter how valiant you appeared when you saved me."

"You think I looked valiant?" he asked in slight awe, leaning closer to her. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Don't get too excited now." She said, pressing her hand against his chest and keeping him at the distance he was.

"Right, right." he nodded, sitting back. "Sorry." He took another bite of his sandwich. "So, what kind of hobbies do you have?"

She shrugged. "I work at the hospital and destroy stuff…that's about it."

"But what do you like to do? You know, stuff outside of being a shinobi for your village." He pressed.

"Nothing really."

"Oh." It was silent for a while as the two of them finished off their sandwiches. "What's your favorite flower?" he suddenly asked as he took her empty plate and set it aside along with his.

"I like yellow flowers a lot…roses are pretty." She shrugged.

"Is yellow your favorite color?"

She looked over at him and gave another small shrug. "I don't hate it."

Kyo scooted a bit closer to her. "Satomi…can I ask you a serious question?" he asked softly.

Satomi blinked and met his gaze. "Um sure. What?"

"Do you think, if the circumstances were different, and we weren't at war, that I would have had a chance with you?" an open and honest look came to his face then.

Her eyes widened slightly, but from their proximity he could clearly see it. "Huh?" she breathed out.

"If you weren't a prisoner of war, and there was no war for that matter, would I have had a chance with you? If we had just met in a normal way?" he reiterated.

She actually laughed and shook her head, "No. Probably not. You kinda talk a lot."

Kyo smiled anyways, and it was a happy one. "Well I still would've tried." He reached out and placed his hand over hers on the bed, causing her eyes to shoot to his. "You have the laugh of an angel Satomi."

She frowned and looked off, slowly glancing at their hands. She was extremely uncomfortable with the contact, but it was hard to make him sad. At least, now it was. Everything he said was so sweet and genuine. "If this was not how I encountered you, I would not have given you the light of day. But…since I've been forced to be with you…you're actually…" she took a deep breath, wondering if it were wise to utter these next words. "Pretty fascinating."

He chuckled. "Thanks. Nobody has ever called me fascinating before." He said, removing his hand from over hers since he didn't want to push his luck. She had just started talking to him today after all. "Usually its stuff like idiot, dumbass, annoying, freak…you get the point."

"Well…that's just because you talk…a lot. But it's okay. My sister talks a lot too. So I think I might be used to it, or like immune or something." She told him, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"That's good. I wouldn't want to get on your nerves or anything." He smiled, lying back on his bed with his hands behind his head with a sigh. "You know, I never really understood why our nations had to go to war. All it does is cause numerous deaths, and leaves families devastated with loss."

Satomi nodded, "Because people don't know how to work things out when they disagree. After all, it's never really 'everybody wins' to cooperate and coexist. You must give something up. And we all know how much men don't like giving things up." She laughed once more, with a small smirk. She looked back at him and then stood, wanting to stretch her legs.

"I guess you're right." he rolled his head so that he could look at her. "What's Suna like? I never got to go there before our nations started fighting. All I know is that it's a big desert, but that's common knowledge."

"That's basically it." She replied, stretching her arms up in the air, causing the short dress to ride up. "It's hot in the day and freezing at night. It takes strength to live there, and skill that's for sure. But it's always sunny and warm, and there's never bad weather. Only like once every year or so."

"That sounds nice." His gaze trailed to her newly exposed skin. "Well, I'm going to start my new picture." He got up from the bed and hastily walked over to where his blank easel was.

She watched him move and then sit in front of the blank canvas. "What are you going to paint?"

"I'm going to paint happiness." He declared, picking up some of his paints and getting his palette ready.

"I don't understand."

Kyo smiled over at her. "You will when I finish. But until then, no peeking." He pointed his paintbrush at her before returning to what he was doing.

She sighed and walked over to his bed, laying on the side he always placed her on to sleep. "Well alright. I'm exhausted. So I'm going to sleep."

"Okay. Sleep well Satomi." He said as his brush touched the canvas. He did this for the rest of the day, glancing at her sleeping form every now and then to make sure she was okay. Shortly after it grew dark, he stopped, readying himself for bed and going to sleep on the couch. He did so with a smile on his face, marking this day as one where he had made tremendous headway in his quest to get Satomi to like him as much as her liked her.


	3. Guardian Angel

**Jailbird**

_Chapter Three_

-Guardian Angel-

Kyo sighed as he paused outside the doors to the throne room, as his grandfather liked to call it. In reality it was just an empty, overly decorated room with a chair set high up on a pedestal. For some reason his grandfather had decided to ruin his perfectly peaceful breakfast with Satomi by calling him in here.

Things had been going really well between them, wonderfully enough. She spoke to him on a regular basis, and even this morning she had initiated conversation with him. It had been three days since they had first spoken, and since then he had gotten to know her really well. He liked making her smile, and rarely did he get her to laugh, but it was worth it every time.

A small smile came to his face at the remembrance of the sound of her laugh, but quickly disappeared as he pushed open the doors to the large room. He walked in, stopping three feet before the Tsuchikage. "You sent a messenger gramps?" he asked in a bored tone.

"You need to keep that little Suna tart in line Kyo. I will not have her going around and killing my men." The old man ordered with a frown.

Kyo just crossed his arms. "Well your men shouldn't fall for her feminine wiles, nor should they underestimate her." He smirked. "You should train them better."

"Don't get smart with me." He pointed at the blonde, glaring hatefully. "Why haven't you been keeping her under control?"

This made him snort. "Really gramps? You should know me well enough to know that I'm not like those dogs that snivel at your heels. I don't abuse women, in any way. So this is all your mistake for putting her in my room in the first place. If she wants to escape, I'm not going to stop her."

The toad-like man shot up from his seat. "You will not let her escape! You will do your duty as a shinobi of Iwa and keep that bitch in line!" he shouted, turning red as a tomato.

"Hey, calm down gramps. Getting all worked up over nothing isn't good for your health. You could have a stroke." Kyo said, motioning for the old man to sit down.

He glared at his grandson silently for a few moments. "…Fine. Then you leave me no choice. That girl needs to be taught a lesson, so that she knows she can't just run around this place all willy nilly and kill my shinobi. And you're the one who's going to do it to her." The elder ordered.

"Do what exactly? Spank her and tell her she's been a bad girl?" Kyo smiled slightly at his joke.

"No. You're going to force her, right here." He pointed to the ground. "While I watch to make sure it's done right."

Kyo's eyes widened and a look of disgust came to his face. "What?" he gasped. "There's no way in hell I'll do that. I promised her that I wouldn't try anything with her, and I told her that I'm not one to force women. I never break my promises." He said vehemently.

The Tsuchikage smirked then, which was never a good sign. "Then if you won't, Sato would be more than happy too."

"No." the blonde said sternly. "He is never to touch her."

"You can't go against my word. I'm the law here, and nobody will take your side. So you have a choice," the old man resituated himself in his chair. "You can either enjoy the little present I gave you, or give her to somebody else and let them have their way with her."

Kyo knew what he had to do, but that didn't make him any more willing to do it. He would have to take Satomi's virginity. He knew she was a virgin based on her reluctance to touch people. A reluctance that wasn't only because of the situation she was in. But if he didn't do this, he knew Sato would be rough with her. The man had a thing for violence, especially with women he was screwing. The fact that he had been denied Satomi would only make it worse.

He sighed sadly. "I'll do it." he said softly.

"Excellent." The Tsuchikage looked over to the doors. "Guards! Bring her in!" he shouted. And a few seconds later the sounds of struggling could be heard before two men dragged Satomi through the doors. They brought her forward and threw her to the floor at Kyo's feet.

She pushed herself up, her hair falling around her face since it was still down. She looked up at Kyo and then back towards the front where the Tsuchikage was. "What's going on?" she asked Kyo, looking worried. She yelled out when Sato grabbed the top of her hair and forced her back down to the floor.

"Just cause' you're the young master's play thing don't mean you can chat him up so casually. Be respectful." He ordered, jerking her back up and causing her eyes to water from the pain. "Go ahead Kyo-sama." He smirked.

Kyo's gaze hardened before he looked down at Satomi, causing it to soften. He stepped forward and took Satomi from the other man's grasp, moving her over on the floor. He squat down to her level and gave her an apologetic look. "This isn't what I wanted." He murmured, gently stroking her cheek. Then he rose and got behind her, pushing her down onto the floor and straddling her so that she couldn't get back up.

Her eyes widened, and to her nature, she struggled against him, trying to break from his grasp. "What are you doing?" she demanded, sounding horrified. Sato laughed and took her hands, pinning them to the ground. Suddenly the stone near them shot out and cuffed her hands to the floor.

"There. Sit still or it's going to hurt baby." He snickered, only freaking her out more.

"Kyo…" she gasped out, trying to look back at him, betrayal evident in her petrified eyes. He leaned over her so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, nipping her earlobe before licking the shell of her ear.

Fear shot down her spine, every hair on her body standing on edge. "No…" she shivered, shutting her eyes tightly, a stray tear sliding down her cheek. "Please don't." she pleaded.

"If I don't, Sato will." He said so that only she could hear before kissing a trail down her neck and to her exposed shoulder.

She sobbed out, her body convulsing with every touch. "Just do it already Kyo. She won't learn a lesson if you treat her like a little flower." The Tsuchikage ordered and then glanced at Sato and a few of the other pleased men in the room. "Or shall I have them take your place already?"

"No, I can do it." the blonde pulled back and reached under her dress, removing her underwear. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted them off the ground, giving himself easier access to her most secret part. Satomi could hear the sound of pants being undone and then she felt her dress being lifted.

"Please stop!" she cried out, scrapping her nails against the stone. "I'll do anything!" she begged, sounding nothing like the emotionless woman that had been before them weeks ago.

"Should have thought about the consequences for your actions before killing one of my men." The Tsuchikage said, unaffected by her pleas.

Kyo grit his teeth, trying to keep his composure. This was the worst thing he had ever had to do in his entire life. He stuck two of his fingers in his mouth and covered them with his saliva before entering them into Satomi. He may have to take her forcefully, but he would try and make this as easy as he could. This way she would be partially lubricated, therefore making it hurt less.

Satomi tried to jerk away from him, his invasive fingers only making her body tense. She opened her eyes, seeing all the pleased smirks and nods from the men around her. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe Kyo. How could she have trusted him? Opened up to him? The thought made her start crying once more, unable to hold any of it back. This was officially the worst moment of her life.

He had to rub himself a bit to become even partially aroused, the entire situation doing nothing to turn him on. Unable to stall any longer, removed his fingers from her tight hole before positioning himself. He entered her slowly, pausing when he met the resistance of her barrier. Then he quickly cut through it, sheathing himself inside her fully and stopping.

She yelled out, sobbing from the pain that ripped throughout her body. Everything burned in rejection to his penetration. "It hurts!" she sobbed out, her nails pulling against the stone floor, her fingers beginning to bleed from the strain on her and her body. "Stop it!" she begged, sounding pitiful in her pleas.

"Go on Kyo! Ram her!" the men cheered, enjoying the scene far too much.

The blonde closed his eyes and took a fortifying breath. He opened them and stared at the back of Satomi's head. He tried to block out everything else going on around him as he pulled out of her and began to move, slowly at first, and then faster and faster. He just wanted this to be over with as soon as possible, so that the entire experience would be short for Satomi.

The Tsuchikage and the others watched in pure bliss as the action continued. It was even more satisfying because she was so tormented by the act. "Don't do a half assed job either grandson. Fill her to the brim. Shove stones straight into that sand."

Kyo glared at his grandfather as he continued to move inside Satomi. He continued his actions for a while, until his body naturally began to respond, and eventually he reached his completion, his sperm filling her to the point of overflowing. When he finished, he pulled out of her and tucked himself back into his pants before pulling her underwear back up and covering her rear.

"Wonderful. Now get this disgusting whore out of my sight. And keep her in your chambers if you don't wish for her to be molested." The Tsuchikage ordered. Sato just glared at the women and then back to his leader.

"But sire, that isn't fair. We should all get a turn…" he walked over and smooth his hand down her slack back as she sobbed into the floor, a small trickle of blood sliding down the inside if her thigh.

"No. She is my grandson's gift, and now that he has officially staked his claim on her, she will remain solely his." He declared.

Kyo released the jutsu that was holding Satomi to the floor before carefully lifting her into his arms. He glared at Sato before turning and leaving the room. He quickly took Satomi back upstairs to his room, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Satomi, I'm so sorry." He reached a hand up and stroked her cheek. "I didn't want to do it, I swear."

She smacked his cheek as hard as she could and that inhuman strength returned, if only for a moment. "Don't you touch me!" she shrieked, standing and then instantly regretting it, since her entire pelvis throbbed and burned. "Don't you _ever_ touch me again you disgusting pig!" She screamed in his face, grabbing the comforter and one of the pillows before disappearing in her safe haven, the bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it this time, shoving a towel beneath the crack as well to increase her false security. She dropped the linens on the ground and pulled off all her clothing before turning on the shower as hot as she could. Once she could see the steam, she stepped in and winced from the scalding water on her overly sensitive flesh. She felt disgusting, and she could feel all of his seed inside her.

She took hold of the soap and scrubbed her body until her skin was red from the intensity of her cleaning. After she was sure the first layer of skin was gone, she sank to her knees and began to sob. Despite her clean body, she still felt defiled and tainted. She looked down to the water to see the blood diluting down the drain. She closed her eyes and allowed the water to sear her skin as she cried. She just wanted to die. It didn't matter how, but she no longer wished to breathe.

Kyo stood on the other side of the door, listening to her sobs coming from the bathroom. He felt completely broken, and he didn't know what he'd ever be able to do to try and fix this. Because it didn't matter if he had saved her from a far greater pain and humiliation, he had taken her first time from her, rougher than he would have liked, and had been forced to do it in front of a crowd of people. Things between them would never be the same, ever again.

He raised his hand, about to knock and try and speak with her once more, but then lowered it. There was no way she would ever speak to him again, not after this. So, he walked back over to his painting of happiness, which had actually been a picture of what he thought it would be like if he and Satomi had met under normal circumstances, and ripped it off the easel, putting up a new canvas and beginning a new painting, expressing his feelings through his art, as silent tears rolled down his face.

In the bathroom, Satomi sat in the shower, her wet hair falling around her like a curtain. The water was now cold from being on for so long, and her skin was numb from the burn and now the freezing cold. She stared at the tile, all life gone from her eyes. She moved back and pressed against the tile. Her head hit the wall a bit harshly, and when she winced, her eyes widened in realization. She glanced back before looking down to her red and calloused wrists from her struggle and her still bloody nails.

She closed her eyes and let her mind go to escape the pain as she thrust her head back into the tile, cracking it with the force. She trembled, feeling jarred, but continued the action until her vision began to blur and a stream of red began its trail with the water down the tub and to the drain.

Hearing the noises from the bathroom, Kyo walked over and knocked on the door. "Satomi?" he called. When he didn't get a response, he grew worried and kicked the door in, rushing inside. His eyes widened when he saw all the blood, and he ran over to the bathtub. "Satomi!" he exclaimed, picking her up and out of the water, ignoring the sight of her naked body. He grabbed a towel and placed it over her as he sank to the floor, cradling her head in his lap. He looked down into her cloudy eyes, his own brimming with tears. "Satomi…I'm so sorry." He let out a choked sob. "I'll never forgive myself. Never."


	4. Animosity

**Jailbird**

_Chapter Four_

-Animosity-

Satomi groaned, moving around in a mass of silk. She sat up slowly, feeling disoriented and lightheaded. She lifted her hand and gripped her throbbing head, feeling a bandage wrapped around her cranium. Finally, her vision focused and she saw she was in a room she had grown accustomed to. She frowned and touched her head experimentally. The last thing she could remember was the pain in her head and freezing water. And someone talking to her and caressing her face. She shook her head and examined her bandaged wrists.

She was dressed in a light green night gown with a sweetheart top and a small pink bow in the center of her bust. It was longer than anything else she'd been given here, stopping mid-thigh. The pink haired woman looked around the room and noted it was empty. But then…where was Kyo?

Not that she cared of course, she caught herself, hardening her features and suddenly feeling sore between her legs as she remembered what he'd done to her. And then her stomach growled, indicating her hunger. She groaned and held her hand over her flat abdomen, searching around for anything to eat that might have been laid out.

The door opened suddenly, and Kyo entered, carrying a plate of food and a glass of water. "You're awake." He said, walking over to the bed. He set the food down on the table next to her. "I brought you something to eat."

She looked up at him, all emotion devoid of her gaze as she took the plate silently and began to eat. She was too hungry to appear stubborn, which meant that she'd been asleep for some time. Kyo began to fidget, until he gave her a sad, guilty look.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

Satomi ignored him, not even sparing a glance as she continued to eat what he had made for her. She took the glass of water and drained half the glass to wet her dry throat. "Do you need anything else?" he used the same, almost timid sounding tone.

She was unresponsive, and once she finished the meal she set the plate and the empty glass on the tray he had brought in and stared forward. She would not look at him. She wouldn't acknowledge him. The fact he was attempting to be civil towards her actually pissed her off, though it didn't show. Kyo just sighed and took the empty dishes, setting them in the hall for the maid to take when she came by.

Then he walked over and began to work on his new painting, figuring that she didn't want his attention anyways, and he wouldn't blame her. She turned away from him and lay back down, facing the wall. It was silent for a long time, and Satomi was actually surprised that Kyo could be quiet for this long. It was broken though, by the sound of a sniff. Others followed, at relatively close intervals, but nothing was ever said.

Satomi chose to ignore it for a while, before it got unbearably obvious and her curiosity was piqued. She sat up and looked over at him, trying to see his face, but it was hidden by the canvas. "Are you…crying…?" she asked softly.

There was another sniff. "…no…" he said, but she could tell by the tone that he was, because his voice wavered a little.

Her anger sparked then. "Why the _hell_ are you crying?" she snapped, glaring over at him.

"Because I didn't want to do that to you, but they made me cause' if I didn't then Sato would, and he would've done even more horrible things to you like sodomize you and stuff and I couldn't bear to have to stand there and watch!" he gushed out, his tears more obvious now. "And I feel terrible and I know that you hate me and stuff but then you tried to kill yourself and I thought I was going to lose you, and it was all my fault." He sniffed once more. "And now everything I was trying to build between us is ruined because I wanted our first time together, should it have ever happened, to be wonderful and romantic, and it was anything but."

Satomi stared at him, her frown set in place. "What in the world made you think we would ever be anything in the first place? We're at war. I'm your prisoner. And if you were so called 'protecting' me, then you could have at least made it sex instead of raping me in front of all your gross friends."

He sighed dejectedly. "They aren't my friends, and they didn't give me a choice. It was either I do it there or let someone else do it. And I was going to make it sex, but I wasn't allowed to do that either. If I hadn't done what they wanted, somebody else would have just taken over. And I didn't want anyone else to touch you." He said sadly.

"Whatever." She spat out, crossing her arms over her chest and wincing from the slight tug on her wounds.

"Um…Satomi? I know you probably don't care, or want to hear it, but if I could undo everything I would. I never wanted you to have to go through something like that. Ever." Kyo said a bit timidly.

Satomi looked over to him and shook her head. "You're right, I don't care…"

"You know, if it would make you feel better, you could torture me and stuff. I promise I won't stop you until you've vented all of your anger." He suggested, peeking around the canvas at her.

"I'm not really about revenge." She sighed, examining her nails, wishing she could heal them back to their previous glory.

"Oh." He looked down, and then back up at her. "Well…is there anything I can do for you? The medic that checked on you said you shouldn't move around too much for a few days, at least until your head heals."

She shrugged, lying back down. "Not really. I don't want anything from you."

"Right." he sat straight on his chair then, staring at his newest creation that showed all of the pain and agony he was still feeling from having to do that horrible thing to Satomi. It still wasn't finished, as he was still in pain, and continued to find new things to paint, but he didn't care. "Sorry, I'll stop bothering you."

She closed her eyes and found herself drifting off already, but it was probably just her head injury that was making her tired. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, and when she did, Kyo stood and placed the covers over her, so that she wouldn't catch a chill. He brushed her hair from her face and sighed. She was so beautiful. So fragile, so shy, and he had ruined her. He hated this war. Almost as much as he hated his grandfather. They took perfectly beautiful things and destroyed them, sucking the life and happiness from them until there was nothing left.

Frowning, he went back to his painting, deciding to continue on his life as he had the past few days she was asleep. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping tonight either, since he wanted to watch over her. He didn't want anything to go wrong with her injuries, and so ever since she had hurt herself, he had stayed up day and night, on a vigil watch to make sure everything stayed peaceful.

Ignoring the fatigue he felt, he picked up his brush, dipped it in some paint, and continued on with his work robotically.


	5. Connection

**Jailbird**

_Chapter Five_

-Connection-

Kyo stared at the painting in front of him, and somewhere in the back of his mind noticed it beginning to get blurry. His vision became black then, and he felt himself falling forward. Suddenly he snapped himself out of it, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair in an attempt to stay awake. Four days. Four, agonizing days that he had stayed awake, watching Satomi all day and night. Three of which were since she had first awoken.

They didn't really talk a whole lot, but she seemed to prefer it that way. He had brought her a few books from the library to read, not wanting her to just sit there and be bored as he painted. She didn't say thank you, but he knew she was grateful when she first picked up one of the books and occupied herself with reading it.

Speaking of which, he glanced over at her as she lay on the bed. She had her back to him, as she usually did, her nose stuck in the last book in the pile he had brought her. He would probably have to run and get some new ones in about an hour or so. He stared at her for a few seconds, and then she began to get blurry as his body tipped forward.

He shook his head once more and lightly hit his cheeks. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this, but he would do his best. After today he could sleep, because she would officially be out of danger of getting worse. Or something like that. He returned his focus to his painting about sadness and stuff, and stared at it.

It was perfect. Probably one of the best paintings he had ever done, because the feeling was one-hundred percent real. His mind began to wander off then, as he remembered everything that he had felt while creating it, and what he would title it. He didn't even notice the painting become blurry, or the sight of the floor coming at him as his vision went black. He didn't even know what was going on until he fell off his stool and hit the ground with a large crash, causing his easel to move backwards and some of his other supplies to clank around a bit as they shifted.

He sat up suddenly, looking around the room in alarm, before he met a startled jade gaze. "I meant to do that." He lied.

Satomi, who was leaning over the edge of the bed to look at him, only frowned, but looked worried. "Are you alright? Why are you so exhausted?"

"Oh, you know…" he said, getting up from the floor. "Haven't really been sleeping that well…"

"Why?"

"I've been staying up to make sure you're okay." He told her, fixing his art equipment. "I didn't want something bad to happen to you during the night or anything with your head injury."

Her curious gaze shifted into a glare. "What the hell would that matter? It's all your fault anyways. At least take pride in your disgusting work."

"I don't have any pride left." He looked down sadly. "But I don't want anything else bad to happen to you, so I've been taking care of you while you're asleep and making sure that nobody tries to sneak in here or anything."

Her glare only intensified with her suspicion. "Why?"

Kyo shrugged. "Because they might. I just wanted to be sure you were safe from them." His head began to dip a bit before he snapped out of it and shook it to wake himself up more.

"Man you Iwa douche bags are territorial." She rolled her eyes and sat back down on the bed.

The corner of his mouth tilted up as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "Only with the women we really like." He laid his head on the back of the couch. "And I really like you." He sighed.

"No you don't." she said defiantly, turning away from him and laying back down on the side of the bed she'd been inhabiting for her incarceration.

"I think I love you. That's probably why I wish I was dead." His eyes closed and his breathing slowed. "I ruined you."

Satomi shut her eyes, trying to keep back the wave of betrayal she felt all over again. "Yeah…you did…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out as his head rolled to the side. "I'll never…never….forgive myself." When he didn't continue she turned slightly, since she had heard a thud on the sofa. She sat up then, seeing him fast asleep on the couch and frowned. He looked so tired and worn. Slowly, and very unsurely, she got up from the bed and walked over to the couch, staring down at him. She sighed. It wasn't good for the back to sleep on such an angle. So, she heaved him up and dragged him over to his bed, flopping him down on his back.

He lay there unconsciously, his arms sprawled out above his head. She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled it over his head, stopping and actually staring at his toned chest. He did _not_ look like he had those muscles beneath his clothing. Satomi blushed and shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the now cloudy and tingly feeling she was receiving.

She pulled off his pants and went over to his closet, taking out a pair of drawstring pants. She pulled them over his boxers, and once he was dressed, she peeled the sheets back and moved him so he was lying on the empty side if the bed. After situating him she pulled them back over and tucked him in.

Satomi sighed and ran her hands through her long locks, trying to still her racing heart. She watched him sleep and then felt her own wariness at the task she'd preformed. She walked back around the bed and got in on her side and laid down, facing him and watching his face as he slept. And before she knew it she was fast asleep as well.

Hours later, Kyo yawned and stretched, rolling over onto his side. His eyes opened, and widened when he saw that he was face to face with Satomi. How did he get here? And why? The last thing he remembered was apologizing to Satomi and wishing that he was dead.

He must have fallen asleep. At the thought the blonde let out a sigh. Well, at least he felt better. He'd been so tired. His brow furrowed and he lifted the covers, looking down at himself. Did she change him into his pajamas? Knowing the answer already, he looked back at the sleeping woman next to him. She looked so peaceful, it was almost like he'd never been forced to do that horrible thing to her.

She was so beautiful, and an indescribable warmth began to build in his chest as he stared at her. Maybe she had forgiven him a little. She had to like him somewhat to move him to the bed and make him comfortable, right? But he wouldn't mention it. She would probably just get defensive, and he didn't want to upset her any more than she already was.

He sat up slowly and rubbed the sleepiness from his face. Then he looked back down at Satomi, watching her sleep. It seemed like the only time lately that she wasn't frowning, or glaring. Though they were both looks he deserved.

"Are you sure you slept enough?" Satomi asked, not moving nor opening her eyes.

"I think so. If not I'll just sleep some more later." He replied, leaning back on his hands. "What about you? Did you sleep okay?"

"I've been sleeping normally for the past couple days. Like a normal person. So…yes."

He nodded, though she couldn't see it. "Thank you for moving me to the bed and stuff. You didn't have to." He said softly.

"Yeah well…" she sighed, deciding not to continue.

Kyo hesitated for a moment, and then he leaned down and kissed her cheekbone, right beneath her eye, before sitting back up. "I appreciate it." he smiled slightly, his first one in days.

Satomi's eyes snapped open and she stared up at him, her eyes swimming with questions that she refused to voice. What scared her though was that she didn't feel disgusted or filthy with that touch, as she had before when he had taken her. Kyo stared into her beautiful jade eyes, his hazel ones filled with tenderness. "How is your head feeling?" he asked.

"Fine…" she said softly, pulling the sheets up and over the lower half of her face, so that only her eyes were visible to him.

He chuckled. "You're cute, you know that?"

She shook her head, her eyes slightly wide and almost childlike in appearance. "Well you are." He told her. "Especially when you blush."

"I'm not blushing." She protested, giving him a small glare.

"Oh really?" he raised a brow before leaning a bit closer to her. "Then let me see your face, Tomi-_chan_." The corner of his mouth lifted a bit.

"No." she said strongly, shaking her head. "And don't call me that. My name is Satomi." She corrected him.

"Then Satomi, I can only conclude that since you don't want to show me your face, you are blushing. Therefore making me right." he nodded, sitting straight.

Her glare only grew more threatening. "Well maybe I just don't want to grace you with my expression."

"Sure, sure." He waved it off, throwing the covers back and rising from his bed. He walked across the room and into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him. A few moments later the shower started, followed by the sound of Kyo singing to himself.

Satomi just rolled her eyes and sat up, allowing the small pink blush to drain from her face. She looked over to the spot Kyo had been occupying for the past couple of days and got up from the bed, going to look over his artwork. A sad look came to her face when she saw them. They looked so depressing and tormented. She picked up one of the brushes and looked at the paints, feeling something spark within her.

Then she decided that when he got out from the shower she would ask him to teach her to paint. Maybe doing something constructive would make this place a lot less terrible, and for some reason, the idea of spending time with him only sounded more and more appealing. Maybe…he really wasn't that bad after all, and in a hard choice, did choose the right way, even though it was a lose-lose situation. Those thoughts in mind, Satomi sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to join her, so they could finally spend a day together once more.


	6. Jailbreak

**Jailbird**

_Chapter Six_

-Jailbreak-

Kyo watched Satomi's face as she slept, thinking her the most beautiful woman in the world. A week had gone by since he'd first taught her how to paint, and he had to admit that she had some untapped talent. They spent their days doing that, and at night they slept, sharing his bed. Normally he would have made his pallet on the couch, but Satomi told him he could sleep next to her, since she didn't want him to damage his back. He had been touched by her concern, but tried not to make a big deal out of it. He wouldn't lie though, lying next to her at night and listening to the sound of her even breathing, as well as seeing her face when he woke up the next morning, was one of the greatest things in the world for him.

Things were almost back to normal between them, if you could call what they originally had normal. He could touch her now, but if he did he had to be careful where he touched her and for how long, and very sparingly. The only thing that was different really was that she seemed more vulnerable now, and was still reluctant towards him. But he didn't fault her for anything, because the blame lie solely with him.

There were a few instances when some of his grandfather's subordinates tried to sneak into the room to 'play' with Satomi. Usually when he was in the shower or off to get them something to eat. But he was never gone long, so no damage was done. After the first incident, he had given Satomi a kunai to use. He knew most people would see it as foolish, since she could always just kill him in his sleep if she wanted, but he trusted her, and said so when she mentioned it. This way she didn't feel defenseless, or that she had to rely on him, something he knew bothered her.

Yes, things seemed to be picking up quite nicely. Satomi had even smiled a bit yesterday, when he had brought her a large bouquet of yellow roses. Though, sometimes he caught her looking out his window, and in those moments she seemed extremely sad. The longing in her eyes was almost palpable, and he felt like a terrible person for having to keep her here with him. Especially since every time she had tried to escape, he'd stopped her and brought her back to his room. He frowned then.

Now that he thought about it, why had he done that? He knew she didn't want to be here, and that it made her unhappy. And all he wanted was to make her happy. So, if he wanted to make her happy, all he had to do was remove the seal on her back, sneak her out of the village, and just let her go. That way she could return to her home in Suna, far away from his tyrant of a grandfather, and far away from the terrible memories of this place. It was perfect.

Excited about the turn of his thoughts, he reached out and brushed some hair from her face. "Satomi, wake up. I have something important to tell you." He said.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him, remaining in her laying position. "What?"

"I was thinking, and I decided that it's time for you to leave this place. So I'm going to help you escape." He told her.

Satomi sat up quickly, staring down at him in disbelief. "What?" she repeated, unable to grasp what he had just spoken to her.

He sat up, never letting his gaze leave hers. "I'm going to get you out of here, so that you can go back to Suna." He reiterated. A sad look came to his face then. "You're not happy, and I don't think you ever will be until you can go home to your family. And I want you to be happy."

"And you will take me home?" she asked, hopeful, since she found no deception in his gaze.

"Yes." He nodded.

She smiled then, fully and completely, no trace of sadness in her expression. "Really? I can't believe it." She got up from the bed and breathed out, unable to stop herself from bubbling over with joy.

Kyo smiled slightly and got out of bed as well. "Now, there's some preparations that have to be made, and it will be difficult to gather everything we need without anyone growing suspicious." He said. "But I think by dusk tonight, we'll be ready."

Satomi laced her fingers together, looking up at him, unable to take the smile off her face. "Alright. What can I do to help? I want to leave as soon as we can."

"Get together a pack for each of us, they're in the closet. I'm going to run and grab some provisions." He said.

She nodded and headed into the closet, packing anything she thought she might need, and him as well. It took a while, and when she finished, she came out and set them both on the bed and looked around, seeing Kyo was still not back. A few minutes later he came back into the room, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry, I got held up by some of the men." He apologized, walking over and beginning to shove the food he had gathered into both packs, as well as two canteens that were filled with water.

"What were they doing?"

He paused in his actions, frowning. "Talking…about you." Then he finished and closed the packs.

She frowned as well, feeling her stomach clench. "What about?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'd rather not say." He said, walking into his bathroom. He came back out a few moments later, dressed in his full ninja attire, with his clay pouch strapped around his waist. He smiled at her, though it was eerily similar to the fake one he had given Sato the day he had rescued her from the vile man. "All you really need to know is that it was crude, disgusting, and rude. And that I silenced them well enough before getting what we needed and coming back."

Satomi looked a bit wary, something close to fear crawling through her at the look. She had to admit, if she were on the opposite end of that smile, she would be afraid for her life. She walked up to him and lifted her hands to his face, forcing his smile down. "I would much rather you frown…than falsely smile…" she said softly, allowing a small, but sad one of her own grace her features.

He did frown then, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry. I try not to let my anger get the best of me, but it's hard, and sometimes smiling falsely helps." He lifted his hands and placed them over hers, gently holding them to his face as his thumbs caressed the backs of her hands.

"Alright." She nodded, actually smiling then. "It's just…a little scary is all. But I suppose that's good." She shrugged, keeping her palms against his cheeks. Then it looked as if she realized what she was doing, and slipped her hands from beneath his and off his cheeks. "Um…so anyways. Can I borrow some clothes?"

His eyes widened in realization. "Of course." He turned and went back into the bathroom, before emerging with some of his clothes draped over his arm. "I haven't worn these in a few years, so they might fit you better than my other stuff." He said, holding them out to her.

"Thanks." She nodded and left him, disappearing into the bathroom and emerging in one of his tight black V-necks and some pants that fit her just barely. "Alright, now what about the seal?"

"Simple enough. Everyone in the higher ranks of Iwa shinobi know how to remove it." he said, walking over to her. He stopped when he was behind her and lifted her shirt, examining it. "Okay, you're going to want to brace yourself, because this might hurt a bit." He warned.

She nodded, and reached back, taking his hand and pulling his arm around her so she could hold onto it with her own. "Ok….I'm ready."

Kyo was startled in her decision of using him as her anchor, but quickly snapped from his daze. He held his free hand open and gathered his chakra, waiting until it visibly gathered on each of his fingertips. He pulled his arm back, before slamming it onto the seal on her back, sending his chakra into her to release her own.

Satomi winced, biting back a yell. It hurt a lot more than she thought it would, but as her grip on him tightened, she finally felt it die away, her energy and chakra slowly filling her body to the brim. She smirked, already thinking off all the horrible things she could do to those men with her power now. When the entire process was complete, Kyo began to rub her back, ridding her of the pain he had caused her.

"I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" he asked, his worry leaking into his voice.

"No." she assured him, patting his arm as she pulled away, trying to keep from laughing maliciously. "When can we go?" she glanced back at him, a cocky smile in place.

He smiled at her. "Soon. Come, let me show you the plan." He gestured for her to follow him over to his art supplies as he quickly painted a map of the entire area. When he was finished her grabbed another paint brush and dipped it in red.

"This is the path we will take." He said, marking it with the red paint. "We need to be as stealthy as possible, because if we get caught we're done for." Satomi nodded, memorizing where they would need to go. Once they had discussed the battle plan, they put on their packs and quietly left his room.

By now it was just after dusk, and so the lights of the Tsuchikage's overly large house were turning on automatically. They made their way downstairs, sneaking down the many hallways towards the front door. A few times they almost got caught, but with Kyo's quick thinking, they managed to get out undetected.

Once outside, Kyo took Satomi's hand in his, and they ran down the large hill that his grandfather's house was on, quickly pressing their backs against the wall to the village when they reached the bottom. Moving in the shadows, they successfully headed towards a spot where they could hop the wall without being detected.

When they reached it Kyo looked at Satomi. Understanding passed between them, and they leapt to the top of the wall. Kyo's foot slipped a bit, and before Satomi could grab him to keep him from falling, he went over the edge, landing on something a lot smoother than he expected. "What the hell?" he said, looking beneath him to see that he was in fact sitting on sand. And he was floating off the ground.

Jade eyes that he had come to know so well stared curiously at him, scrutinizing his appearance. The grains suddenly wrapped around his limbs and bound his hands behind his back and his heels together. "Who are you? And what are you doing?" the woman demanded.

"Natsumi?" Satomi blinked, jumping down from the wall and looking at her sister. The younger twin gasped, going wide eyed at the sight before attacking her sister with a hug.

"Satomi! You're alright! Oh I'm so glad!"

A redhead walked up to the blonde, staring up at him with a darker shade of jade. "You don't appear to be hostile…and stumbled over the wall. You were not pursuing my sister, correct?"

Kyo blinked, and then smiled. So these were her siblings, the famous Sabaku no Toshiro and Sabaku no Natsumi. It was about time they came for Satomi. He was actually surprised they had waited this long. "Nah, I'm helping Satomi escape so she can go home." He said, nothing on his face but pure honesty.

"Hm." He looked as if he were about to say more, but suddenly, the younger, more energetic twin was in his face.

"How come? What did you do to her? Do you hate your country or something? Is this a ploy to get her defenses down and them BAM! Pull the rug out from under her?" she pointed in his face accusingly.

Satomi sighed, watching the interaction between the two. Toshiro looked over to his younger sister and smiled, walking towards her and cupping her face in his hand. "You are alright?" he asked. She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"What took you?"

"Sorry…they had the border heavily guarded."

"Can I be released now?" Kyo asked, looking at the redhead. He appeared to be the more sane of the two. "If we don't hurry we'll miss the best time to sneak out."

Toshiro glanced over and shrugged. "It's not my sand that's holding you."

"Yeah." Natsumi smirked, releasing him and making him fall on his face. Satomi blinked and gave her sister a scolding look before helping Kyo up.

"Thanks." He smiled at Satomi before looking at Natsumi. "You know…despite the fact that you guys are twins, I think Satomi looks prettier." His eyes widened at the look he received from the short haired woman, and he instantly hid behind Satomi. "That's not to say that you aren't!" he said, peeking over the elder twin's shoulder.

Satomi sighed, glancing back to him. "And here I thought you were intelligent."

Natsumi just huffed up, only looking angrier. "Well if I _wasn't_ amazingly attractive, I wouldn't be engaged to an Uchiha. So you can just suck it douche bag!" she snapped, storming off. "Come on Toshiro. Satomi. I wanna go home."

Toshiro shrugged and followed after her, seeing as their mission was complete. Kyo straightened and moved so that he could look down at Satomi. "Do you still wish for me to take you home?" he asked, searching her face as his own portrayed sadness. "Or would you rather part ways here, now that your siblings can take you?"

"I…" she trailed off, looking down. She glanced back at her retreating siblings and then up at his face. "Well I want to-" A loud gong went off then, ringing over and over, and suddenly they could all feel many chakra signatures heading towards them.

"Satomi! Come on!" Natsumi yelled, sounding panicked.

Satomi looked around before focusing back on Kyo. "What is that?"

"It's the signal of a prisoner escaping." Kyo said, his eyes widening slightly. He grabbed her hand and began to take her away from the wall. "At this moment, all of my grandfather's best men are on their way. You and your siblings need to get out of here as soon as possible." He said when they reached where Natsumi and Toshiro were. He stopped and let go of her, implying that he would not be coming.

"No…Kyo…" she reached out for him, before hesitating.

Kyo brought a hand up and caressed her cheek, before leaning in and softly kissing her, not lingering at all when he pulled away. He looked at her tenderly. "I love you, Satomi. This is my chance to make things right. Go." He whispered, dropping his hand before beginning to back up, towards the village.

"Satomi come on!" Toshiro ordered, taking off. Natsumi took her sister's hand and dragged her off, with the elder twin glancing over her shoulder to see Kyo until he faded between the trees.

Kyo closed his eyes and took a fortifying breath, opening them just as a large chunk of the Iwa army came into view. He smiled to himself, reaching into his pouch and beginning to ready his clay. "This is where I redeem myself." He said, before charging at them, releasing his clay figures.

* * *

><p>The three sand siblings ran through the trees, bounding off the branches as they headed towards Suna. There was no one following them, which was odd, but Satomi felt something churn within her. She slowed her pace and finally stopped, getting both her sibling's attention.<p>

"Satomi what is it?" Toshiro asked, going back to her.

She looked down and took a deep breath. "We have to go back."

"What?" Natsumi blinked, landing beside them as well. "Why?"

"I can't leave him there." She said, giving them both a firm look.

"That guy? But Satomi-"

"Please." Satomi begged, looking broken. "He did something horrible to me, and 'technically' he kept me there against my will. But…I think I might love him. And I can't leave him."

Toshiro looked shocked, and Natsumi's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! Now can we please go? I don't think we have a lot of time." She glared at them.

The other two just stared at her for a while before nodding. Satomi started back towards Iwa, with her brother and sister beside her. She couldn't just leave him, not after everything they'd been through.

* * *

><p>Kyo let out a harsh breath as he was punched once more, his jaw nearly broken from being hit repeatedly in the same spot. He spat out some blood before looking back up at his tormentor.<p>

"I should have known you would do this. You were too weak to rape that bitch on your own, that should have been the warning sign." Sato sneered, pacing in front of the blonde.

Kyo had successfully held off the men long enough to ensure that Satomi would be able to get away. But he didn't have near enough chakra or power to keep them all at bay, and when Sato had arrived on the scene, his capture had been immediate. They were still in the field he had been fighting in. His hands were tied harshly behind his back, and he was on his knees before the leader of his grandfather's army. He'd already been thoroughly beaten, though Kyo knew the worst was yet to come.

"I can't believe our great Tsuchikage has an heir as weak as you." The man spat.

The blonde chuckled, though it was a bit labored. "I didn't realize the definition of weakness had changed." He smiled slightly. "Last time I checked, weakness wasn't being able to sneak out of a heavily guarded mansion and village, nor take down over fifty elite nin." This only earned him a backhand across his face.

"Shut up. You are no longer a ninja of this village. You are a traitor. When I finish with you, you'll wish that you were dead. You just wait until I tell Tsuchikage-sama about this." Sato glared.

"Please, I've never feared that old fart. And it won't start now." Kyo snorted. Sato gripped the blonde's jaw harshly between his fingers, jerking his head forward.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Kyo raised a mocking brow, ignoring the pain in his jaw. "Isn't it obvious? She went home. You'll never see her again, unless it's with her fist coming at your face to end your pitiful life."

Sato's lip curled in revulsion, and he threw Kyo to the ground, earning a grunt. "Please. The next time I see that bitch will be when she's writhing beneath me, screaming for me to stop." He smirked. Kyo glared up at him and kicked his feet out, causing the other man to trip and fall on his back.

Some of the other men snickered at this, stopping when their leader stood. He kicked Kyo in the stomach. "Careful, Kyo-_sama_." He sneered the suffix. "Wouldn't want me to accidentally kill you before your trial, would we?"

"Whatever." His hair was gripped and he was roughly pulled back to his knees by one of the men.

"Well, we'll just see how much pain you can endure before we make our way back to the village." Sato smiled sadistically as he pulled out a kunai and began to walk towards his prisoner. He stopped when someone spoke up.

"Sir, look!"

Everyone's gazes turned to the edge of the forest, where three figures appeared. Kyo's eyes widened, not only in shock, but in surprise as well. "No…" he said to himself, his words going ignored by everyone else.

"Release him to me at once!" Satomi ordered, dropping down to the ground, Toshiro and Natsumi on either side of her. All mirroring the same threatening glare of their infamous father. Most of the men looked worried, it was a huge feat that they had overcome the twins and managed to get one of them. But no one had ever survived the onslaught of all three sand siblings.

Sato just turned his glare to her. "You have no right to make orders here, bitch. This man," he pointed the kunai right at Kyo's face, between his eyes. "Has committed treason to the glorious village of Iwa, and must be punished." Then he smirked. "Just as you will when we capture you once more, and I get to have the taste of your sweet flesh that I was denied by this bastard."

"Like any woman would want you to touch them." Kyo muttered, wincing when the person holding onto his hair pulled back roughly.

Natsumi took off and appeared before Sato, grabbing his throat painfully and pinching the nerves on his neck, forcing pain to resonate throughout his upper body. "Listen here you piece of filth. Don't call my sister a bitch. She's manic depressant. Get it fucking right. And don't you _ever_ speak about touching her. Your disgusting hands have no right to even make attempts." She seethed, her grip tightening. "Now give us the blonde and we'll let you live. Cause' my sister is in love with him and she won't leave without him. Comprendé?"

"I would personally like to skip the bloodshed, so just hand him over and we'll leave before demolishing this 'glorious' village." Toshiro sighed, making air quotes with his hands.

"We will never-" Sato began to grit out, his eyes widening when Kyo stood slowly. He looked to the man who had been holding him. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Just kill the idiot!"

"Sorry sir, but the men and I do not wish to die fighting for your personal grudge against Kyo-sama and his woman." The man shook his head, stepping away.

"Traitors."

Kyo rolled his eyes, his hand resting over the ribs he was sure were broken as he slowly made his way towards Satomi. "Shut up Sato. Nobody gives a shit."

"Am I allowed to kill this one?" Natsumi asked, smirking evilly as she eyed Sato, closing her hand around his jugular and silencing him. Satomi helped Kyo walk, and placed her hand over his chest, her hand glowing a light green as she began to heal him.

"Nobody will miss him." Kyo said, his eyes never leaving Satomi's face. A face he thought he would never see again.

Natsumi's face contorted into a much darker sneer. "Fan_tastic_." She began to drag him off. "Come on…what was it? Sato? We can play _my_ game." She told him, disappearing between the trees. Toshiro watched his youngest sister disappear and then looked at the remaining shinobi.

"I'd leave now before she comes back. She's bloodthirsty, and you'll never see that man again." The men needed no more prompt to hightail it out of there, running back to the safety of their village.

Kyo looked into Satomi's face as she moved her hand from his ribs to his face, healing his jaw. "Is it true?" he asked softly, his hazel eyes swimming with emotion.

She met his gaze, pulling her hand away once she was finished. "Is what true?"

"Do you…love me? Even after everything?"

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked off, unable to continue looking into his eyes. "Well…I dunno. I somewhat…it's complicated really…and hard to explain…" she mumbled on, turning a light pink.

He just smiled. "Then I will wait for the day that you can explain it to me." He said, reaching out and taking her hand. "For now, this is enough." His thumb stroked the back of her hand.

Satomi faced him once more, looking more afraid than she ever had. "I'm…pretty sure I love you…"

His other hand came up and cupped her cheek. "I love you too Satomi. I…I'm really glad…that you came back. I didn't think I would ever see you again, and I was ready to die." His thumb traced beneath her eye.

She smiled somewhat and nodded. "I couldn't leave you…" She whispered, leaning into his hand. Toshiro cleared his throat, becoming a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"Alright. That's wonderful and all, but here comes Natsumi. I wish to go home. And I'm sure you do too. And you," he gestured to Kyo. "You may come. I will talk with my father when we arrive. So long as you don't betray us. I don't see a problem. Though I highly doubt you will…" he trailed off, looking from the man to his sister and then heading off.

Kyo smiled and kissed Satomi's forehead before lowering his hand, letting his other one continue to hold hers. "Thank you." He said as they began to follow the redhead. She laced her fingers with his and stepped closer to him as Natsumi took up the rear.

"Off to Suna!" she cheered, looking excited. And so the four began their journey towards Wind, where Kyo would start his new life.


End file.
